


(家長組) Perfect Chaos

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 樂團AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 樂團靈感來自於 James Bay 的新MV：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qE-gdNIL8WI另一件舞台服請參考這裡https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb0aKKgdItM長髮造型請參考這裡 (結果偷渡了一堆 James Bay XDDDDD) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqiH0ZSkM9I





	(家長組) Perfect Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> 樂團靈感來自於 James Bay 的新MV：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qE-gdNIL8WI
> 
> 另一件舞台服請參考這裡https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb0aKKgdItM
> 
> 長髮造型請參考這裡 (結果偷渡了一堆 James Bay XDDDDD) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqiH0ZSkM9I

引起粉絲激動不已的不是人氣樂團 Perfect Chaos 終於在醞釀三年後推出新單曲，而是主唱紐特默默換了個新造型 -- 把原本飄逸的及肩長髮剪成層次俐落的短髮，而這消息在推特上引發的標籤風暴可不亞於他們的新單曲歌名。

「我不知道大家的反應可以這麼大......」紐特嘆了口氣搔搔頭。

「你一聲不響把頭髮剪短可是在粉絲心中丟了震撼彈，畢竟他們看習慣你的長髮，那可是你的出道標籤呢。」葛雷夫拿下演唱時做造型的墨鏡放到一邊。

「其實那也不算長髮，魁那樣才叫長髮.....」紐特小聲嘀咕。

「嗚嗯？叫我？？」腮幫子因為含著提拉米蘇巧克力而鼓起一邊的魁登斯，把注意力從手中正耙梳整理的粉紫漸層長波浪假髮移開一下，只是一下下，就又沉浸回充滿獨角獸的幻想樂園。

「我是要說你的這頂新假髮很好看。」紐特瞇眼微笑。

「耶！你也覺得好看對不對？我就說嘛這頂超可愛的！我愛獨角獸，上面根本寫了我的名字！！！」戴上假髮的魁登斯開始手舞足蹈，順便學了幾個偶像團體的高調撥髮舞姿。

「我們是獨立樂團不是動感偶像團體.....不過如果你要邊彈琴邊撥頭髮也未嘗不可，可以順便收割很多粉絲的歡呼跟尖叫。」葛雷夫拿出好幾張排程，換上普通眼鏡準備仔細研究。

「波西，難道你覺得......不好看？」默默靠近坐在沙發認真端詳小型巡迴演唱會排程的葛雷夫，紐特頰上的雀斑微微泛紅，隱約為自己終於可以留喜歡的髮型卻不被欣賞，表達些許的抗議。

「當然不是，只是我需要重新適應抓他們的角度與力道，不能再像以前如此用力了.....」若無其事邊說著，帶繭的手則一派自然地鑽進紐特的髮根輕輕撥弄，像在幫鬧脾氣的寵物順毛，紐特被這樣小心翼翼的動作逗得眼角綻漾出笑紋。

「誒......好喔，我要把房間讓給你們兩個嘛？」把自己的登台服裝別上獨角獸別針、微調到終於滿意的魁登斯眨著眼，作勢正要開門走出去。

「欸！我還在房間裡好嗎？！波西瓦你的手給我離開阿緹米斯！還有我警告你幾百次了，眼神就不能給我收斂點嗎？！今天在台上你的表情活像是要把阿緹米斯剝光.....」西瑟斯拔高音調高聲指責。

「我明明乖乖聽你的指示戴墨鏡了.......」葛雷夫裝沒事地摸摸鼻子。

「你那眼神踏碼的十支墨鏡都擋不住，不要以為我看不出來！！！！」

「你也不要以為自己在我面前晃來晃去彈貝斯不會造成打擾，意圖擋我鏡頭實在有失風度。」葛雷夫慢條斯理地抱怨回去。

「我是在擋著你不要一直視姦我的阿緹米斯！！！」西瑟斯比出個中指。

「我大方承認我百分之九十的時間視線都沒停在鼓面上，誰叫我的阿緹米斯如此迷人。」如此直白的承認讓紐特臉更紅，西瑟斯則是氣到頭髮都豎飛起來，只差沒把手機砸到葛雷夫頭上。

葛雷夫笑得更加開懷，想到身處舞台時那精實的身軀被微貼剪裁的閃亮金屬色上衣所包裹，跟著彈奏吉他時不同角度的肢體節奏閃現如迪斯可彩球的折射光線，復古且華麗的炫目伴隨吉他的刷弦從位於舞台焦點位置、隨拍擺動著的紐特輻射而出，葛雷夫倚仗著自己嫻熟的演奏技巧，於俐落的擊打中完全不遏止自己馳騁想像 -- 在紐特挺起身驅時握住繃緊的腰線，倏地夾緊箝制自己、看似纖細實則有力的雙腿，還有以前留長髮時總若隱若現、現在卻能毫無阻攔直望入底的灰綠，彷若經受岩層高溫高壓孕育的深邃，正閃耀著火光將自己的凝視鑲嵌而入....

「.........波西在想什麼？」

「沒有，什麼事？」

「接下來在週末夜現場的表演你覺得要穿哪件？」紐特舉著兩件表演服，一件是今天現場演唱時穿的、被魁登斯暱稱是三百六十度無死角閃光迪斯可球的閃亮打歌服，另一件是淺粉紅色、兩邊排列綴滿宛若假背心形狀桃紅亮片的襯衫。

葛雷夫對著粉紅襯衫點了點頭，他理所當然計畫好會私下跟造型師建議釦子不要全扣。當然，他也早準備好西瑟斯下台後又要對他大聲咆嘯外加中指齊飛了。


End file.
